


Learning From Mistakes

by WriterofVarious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Spain (Hetalia), Domestic Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Spain is Being a Jerk (Hetalia), Victim Blaming, Yandere Spain (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofVarious/pseuds/WriterofVarious
Summary: Austria and Spain are married, and to the outside world, to their bosses, they seem to be content, happy. But behind closed doors, Antonio is a possessive and dark nation, wanting Roderich all to himself. When Prussia interferes, nothing is right anymore.
Relationships: Austria & Prussia (Hetalia), Austria/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	Learning From Mistakes

Roderich stared at the curly haired man who sat across from him, stuffing his face with desserts the Austrian finished baking. It's been a year since they've been "married" and Roderich was wary of the other more than before. Antonio was a nice and charming man, but he was easily possessive and angered, though he can hide it very well. It actaully frightened Roderich, who would try to avoid his husband the entire day, to try and curl into himself when large, calloused hands touch him inappropriately. He wished for someone, anyone, to show up when Antonio was in one of his moods. But luck was never on his side.

"Dios mío, you always make the best food. Just like a little wife" Antonio teased, loving how the Austrian would blush, his pale skin never saving him from embarrassment.

"D-danke, Spain. I must go practice a new song. Feel free to do anything you want" Roderich whispers, turning around to walk out. But a hand shot out and stopped him in his tracks, fingernails digging through his cuffs and to his wrists. Wincing at the slight stinging, the slightly smaller male stood still, gulping quietly when Antonio stood up and towered over him.

"I'll be in the arena. You better be in bed by 8" he growled out before a cheerful grin overtook any possessive expression or attitude. Roderich watched his spouse disappear around the corner before letting out the breath he was unconsciously holding. But he was naive to think no one would intrude on his four hours of privacy.

"Princess! Your knight has arrived!" A loud voice boomed, causing Roderich to flinch and look up at the sound of thundering footsteps. He relaxed at the sight of Gilbert, wanting to go over and hug him but he composed himself. It'll make him suspicious and the last time that happened, Antonio wasn't too happy.

"Vat are you doing here, Gilbert?" Roderich says quietly, his eyes darting from Gilbert to the hall, hoping his husband didn't hear the voice of another man. But the sound of another pair of feet running towards them ony made him sigh and make sure he was far away from Gilbert. It only got him a weird look from his rival and secret best friend.

"Ah, mi amigo! I didn't expect you to visit!" The Spanish man says cheerfully, but it didn't shine in his eyes. Gilbert looked at the couple with an raised eyebrow, sensing something wrong. But he shrugged the nagging feeling away and smiled back at Antonio, patting the other on the back quite harshly. The growing pit in his stomach grew as he tried not imagining what his friend did to Roderich, how the other touched him and whispered dirty words to him. Not now, he growled to himself, not now.

...

"Hey priss! Mind if I speak to you for a minute?" Gilbert calls out, glad he was able to get Antonio drunk. Roderich watched them with wary eyes, knowing (hoping) Antonio wouldn't do anything to him in front of the Prussian.

"Ja, just make it quick" Roderich says, walking away rrom the kitchen. Gilbert followed, stopping the slightly smaller male from going any further.

"So, how's you and Toni's relationship going?" He questions smugly. The Austrian rolled his eyes, but he was desperately trying to hide his fear. He didnt want to be seen as any weaker than he already was. There it was, though. Any confidence he had in himself was taken away by that handsome yet dangerous man he was to call his husband.

"Zat is none of your buisness, you dummkopf! Now let me be, don't make too much noise" violet eyes sparkled with the lighting, making them look so much brighter. Dark lashes made Austria's already soft yet mature features younger and prettier. Gilbert wanted to kiss him, to hold him and never let the other go. But he can't. He can conquer anything he wanted, just not Austria. Not Roderich. And it killed him every day.

"I vas about to head out, my boss said there vas some crap to talk about. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow" Gilbert frowns, not actaully knowing when he can get another day off.

"Just don't come at all...bitte. Gute nacht, Preußen" Roderich planted a chaste kiss on Gilbert's cheek before walking away, knowing he had to deal with Antonio. Alone.

...

Antonio stared at the door, twitching slightly at the flashbacks from the evening. He didn't like how close Roderich and Gilbert were, despite both being at each others throats around others. Yet it seemed like they liked each other. He'd seen the glimmer in Roderich's pretty eyes, glimmer of admiration and care. And for Gilbert, how his mischievous eyes would rank over the Austrian's body, eyes gluing to that pretty bottom. He hated it, Antonio decided. Time to show who lovely little Roderich belongs to.

Slamming open their bedroom door, he staggered in drunkly, staring at the sleeping form in bed. He began to undress, taking quiet steps until he towered over Roderich, who shifted before eyes fluttered open and widened at the sight.

"S-spain?" He whispered, backing up against the headboard. Growling at being called that, Antonio grabbed a fistful of Roderich's hair and dragged him out of the bed, said man falling to the floor with a 'thump' .

"Let me go!" He yelled, only to get backhanded. The Spaniard smirked at how easy it has gotten for the Austrian to become submissive. So obedient, so sweet.

"You shouldn't have acted like some puta barata" Antonio muttered, tugging up the other's nightgown to expose surprisingly unblemished milky pale skin. His groin rubbed painfully against his boxers, giving Roderich a look that made the man sputter and crawl back.

"N-nein! I will not be some toy to you!" Roderich cried out, yelping when a foot connected with his chest, sending him backwards. Moaning out in pain, he attempted to crawl only to get dragged by his ankles, scratching and biting to get loose from the bone crushing grasp.

"SHUT UP!" Antonio yelled, getting his spouse to quiet down. Giving him a loving smile, Antonio kisded Roderich, easing the other all while removing his clothing. A manipulation skill he learned a while back.

"A-antonio?" Roderich said in between gasps. Said man gave a hum of acknowledgment, a signal to tell the Astriocat to continue.

"I...I feel tired. I don't want to do anything right now" Roderich whispered, pulling away. He curled into himself when the calm expression became one full of anger.

"Why you little..." cries echoed the manor, servants and guards bowing their heads at the pleads of help from their nation. They hoped Prussia would show up, to find out what Spain has been doing to Austria. Their wish came true.

"Hallo? Keesesse...stupid knights. Unlike mine" Gilbert grinned like an Cheshire cat, sneaking around the unoccupied rooms. He wanted to see the priss and bother him at a late time, enjoying how he would blush and stutter. Ascending up the stairs, a shrill and pain filled scream rang Gilbert's ear drums, the 'slap' sound of skin hitting skin made Gilbert's strides become jogs. Then a loud sob made him sprint towards the room, slamming open the door only to freeze at the sight. 

Roderich, crying and shaking, bruised and bloodied. Then there was Antonio, inside Roderich and thrusting like some animal, pale wrists captured in his large hands in what looked like a tight grasp. He then snapped out of the trance and growled, pulling the Spaniard off of Roderich, who's eyes widened.

"Vat the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Prussia hissed, straddling the other and delivering punches. Spain spit out blood in the Prussian's eyes, blinding him for a quick second. It was an advantage as Antonio flipped them over and he was the one beating Gilbert.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Roderich cried, trying to pull his abuser off of his friend. Antonio turned to his side and punched Roderich, who flew back and landed on the floor, short gasps escaping his lips. He cradled his face, curled up in a small ball and crying silently, making both other men in the room stop and stare at him in shock. The priss was usually so...stubborn and stuck up. Never shed tears in front of anyone. So why now?

"Roderich? Liebe?" Gilbert crawls towards the other, only to frown when Roderich tried to back away from him.

"B-bitte...es tut mir leid" Roderich sobbed, pulling at his hair. He felt like a bruden, having to have Gilbert of all people defend him. But he wished for Gilbert to save him and he got what he wished.

"Roddy...vhy are you sorry?" The Prussian questions, sending a glare towards Antonio, who was looking anywhere but them.

"I'm not worth fighting for, Gilbert" Roderich looks down guiltly, not noticing how Antonio grabbed a sword and stabbed the unexpected albino through his back and to his chest. Roderich's eyes widened in fear, shaking like a leaf as Gilbert let out a wail in agony.

"Gilbert!" He cried, trying to put pressure on the deep and open wound. But Antonio dragged him away, a sinister smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Du Monster! Du bist ein Monster!" Roderich screamed, trying to escape his husband's grasp. Antonio stopped and threw Roderich onto the large bed, ripoing off the robe the other managed to put on during the fight. He remaint naked, not ashamed or shy, wanting others to see he has already marked Austria. That Austria was _**his and only his**_. 

"Nein! Bitte Antonio! Nein! Halt!" But the much more stronger man thrusted in, grunting at how incredibly tight the other was. His thrust were animalistic, rough and aiming for the the prostate. Looking at his love's neck, littered with hickey's, he put his hands around it, squeezing Roderich's throat.

"Fuck! Look at you, bonito and ready for my dick. You like this, huh Roderich? Remember this, my little musician: me perteneces y solo a mi" the sentence alone made Roderich go silent and fear the worst. He knew some Spanish, and putting word to word together, he knew what the other was saying. So he opted to nod obeidently, locking eyes with Antonio who easily manipulated him with little fake sentences.

...

"I love you, Roderich. Do you love me? I promise I'll never hurt you again, I just...I just had a rough day with my boss and some soldiers I was training. I hadn't gone to the arena yet to let out my anger. But I shouldn't have let it out on you, mi pequeña esposa. I'm sorry for everything...and I understand if you want to leave" Antonio says, sincere and guiltly. Roderich stared up at him, not knowing what to do. But somewhere in his mind, he knew Antonio wouldn't lie to him. He made these mistakes and Toni was simply teaching him from said mistakes. They've been together for 2 years now, so it was fine. With a small smile, Roderich kissed Antonio's cheek that had a slight stubble after a month long journey.

"I love you too, Antonio"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Nein - No  
> Halt - Stop  
> Du Monster! Du bist ein Monster - You monster! You are a monster!  
> mi pequeña esposa- my little wife  
> Bonito - pretty  
> me perteneces y solo a mi - You are mine and mine alone  
> Bitte - please  
> es tut mir leid - I'm sorry
> 
> Sorry if translations are incorrect!


End file.
